We Were With Monsters
by Corporal Queen
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Poképhilie (relations amoureuses et/ou sexuelles entre un humain et un pokémon).


**Titre :**** We Were With Monsters, alias WWWM**

**Auteur :**** me, encore et toujours meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** Les pokémons ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage. Ou tant mieux pour eux, c'est selon les points de vue. La chanson qui m'a servi de source d'inspiration pour ce premier chapitre n'est pas de moi non plus, il s'agit de Supermassive Black Hole du groupe MUSE. **

**Rating :**** M. Vous êtes prévenus. Sexe, viol, enjoy. C'est le truc le plus dégueulasse que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'est sans doute le thème de base qui donne cette impression. Vous avez bel et bien affaire à de la poképhilie, mesdames et messieurs, c'est-à-dire à des relations amoureuses et/ou sexuelles entre humains et pokémons. Don't like ? Don't read. **

**Note :**** Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître l'univers pokémon pour lire ceci. Il faut juste ne pas avoir peur du crade et avoir bien mangé avant. (Oui, contrairement à ce qu'on pense souvent, on vomit moins facilement avec l'estomac bien plein et calé qu'avec l'estomac à moitié vide. Et puis t'façon, selon votre niveau de sensibilité, vous aurez peut-être du mal à manger après, donc profitez pendant que vous le pouvez encore, haha.) Pour revenir à ce que je disais : je n'ai utilisé aucun personnage de l'anime / des jeux / du manga. Ni de pokémons « connus » (genre le Pikachu de Sacha ou le Togepi d'Ondine). Je ne donne même pas de noms. Ce sont simplement des anonymes, des dresseurs lambdas et leurs pokémons, point barre. Connaître la tronche des pokémons cités peut aider à visualiser, mais pour ça, y a Google Images, mes cocos. **

**Sinon, histoire que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre. Les scènes explicites sont décrites avec le minimum de vocabulaire cru, à la fois parce que mon but n'était pas d'écrire du hentai gratuit et parce que c'est aussi assez gênant d'écrire des trucs pareils u.u Mais bon, à moins d'être particulièrement prudes, vous allez vite comprendre ce qui se passe même si je suis parfois restée évasive. **

**A part ça, j'ai du mal à prendre du recul sur ce que j'ai fait, donc c'est peut-être pas si choquant que je le pense, en fait. Ou alors si. Je ne sais pas. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes avertis :v**

**Mais je vous rassure, y a aussi des drabbles sur des couples heureux. Y a un peu de tout, en somme. Ah, et le deuxième drabble est une grosse blague, je voulais m'amuser un peu XD**

**Voilà, maintenant l'avant-propos est aussi long que le texte, donc j'arrête de vous faire chier et je vous souhaite une « bonne » lecture.**

* * *

**SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE**

* * *

_~ Ooh baby, don't you know I suffer ? ~_

Assise sur le lit, la jeune femme a les yeux dans le vide, prostrée. Elle n'ose pas regarder le Braségali qui dort encore derrière elle. Elle le hait. Pourquoi veut-il continuer ? Il ne se rend pas compte du mal que leur fait cette relation ? Des gens autour d'eux qui _savent_ et les regardent comme des dégénérés ? Elle le hait. Et elle _se_ hait. C'est de sa faute. C'était son idée. C'est elle qui a voulu. Et maintenant, il est trop tard, ils l'ont fait, et ils ont été_ heureux_. Maintenant, il va falloir continuer, en sachant que le meilleur est déjà derrière eux.

* * *

_~ Ooh baby, can't you hear me moan ? _

Un couinement de plus retentit dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, aussi désespéré que les précédents. Le pokémon fait des va-et-vient au pied du lit, frénétique, déterminé à gagner sa place sur le matelas. Mais au milieu des grincements du sommier et des cris d'extase du couple, impossible de se faire entendre.

Il aboie finalement plus fort, et cette fois, la réaction de son maître ne se fait pas attendre.

« Bordel... Dégage, Caninos ! »

Résigné, le chien se tait, se roule en boule sur la moquette, le museau entre ses pattes, et attend. Il ne pourra jamais les rejoindre.

* * *

_~ You caught me under false pretenses ~_

Il prétendait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un compagnon de voyage, un allié puissant sur le dos duquel il pourrait fendre les cieux. Il l'avait flatté afin de le capturer sans peine. Et tout cela n'était que mensonges.

« Menteur menteur menteur », voudrait hurler le Gueriaigle, mais il n'a pas de cordes vocales pour le faire. Alors il obéit, il se laisse faire, il attend que son maître ait terminé. Il endure la douleur et l'humiliation des va-et-vient en lui, jusqu'à la jouissance finale. Et se tait, puisqu'il n'a pas d'autre choix.

* * *

_~ Glaciers melting in the dead of night ~_

La neige tombe sur les environs de Frimapic, elle tombe et ne s'arrête plus, comme la nuit qui enveloppe la forêt de ténèbres, comme les râles à peine étouffés du Feunard et de son dresseur. Dans l'agitation de leurs ébats, ils ont roulé bien loin de leur sac de couchage et sont désormais à même le sol. Le renard pousse un bref glapissement qui se perd dans l'obscurité, se redresse pour dominer à son tour, inversant les rôles. Accentuée par l'ardeur de l'étreinte, la chaleur naturelle de son corps faire fondre la glace sous eux, évapore l'eau et les transporte littéralement.

* * *

_~ I thought I was a fool for no one ~_

Il pensait que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Qu'il ne pouvait rien ressentir, que l'amour lui resterait étranger. Il laissait cela aux fous. Il avait un but, lui. Du talent, une vie de dresseur toute tracée, alors au diable la futilité et les émotions éphémères.

Mais quand il_ la_ regarde... La fourrure noire parsemée d'auréoles dorées, les yeux écarlates de sa Noctali... Son cœur brûle, son cerveau gèle, son corps entier tremble, il croit imploser telle une étoile qui meurt, sent un véritable courant électrique faire grésiller sa peau, fourmiller dans son ventre et il sait que ça y est, il est devenu fou pour quelqu'un.

* * *

_~ You're the queen of the superficial ~_

Elle fouille fébrilement les tiroirs de la salle de bains, faisant cliqueter ses innombrables bracelets. Mascara, vernis, fond de teint... Que choisir ? Avec maladresse, elle empoigne finalement un rouge à lèvres et s'en applique généreusement, dérapant sur les côtés et souillant ainsi son pelage beige. Son œuvre accomplie, elle cligne plusieurs fois de ses paupières lourdes de maquillage, satisfaite. À quelques pas de là, le dresseur contemple tristement sa Lockpin, le cœur lourd de remords pour lui avoir fait découvrir ce monde qui n'est pas le sien et qui ne réussit qu'à les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_~ How long before you tell the truth ? _

Encore. Une fois de plus, elle sent le regard de son maître posé sur elle, brûlant, avide. Il fait toujours ça, lorsqu'il est persuadé qu'elle ne le voit pas. Mais rien n'échappe jamais à Kirlia et ses dons psychiques. Quand le comprendra-t-il ? Elle sent la moindre de ses émotions, la plus petite étincelle de désir. Qu'attend-il pour le dire ?

« Dis-le. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Elle peut presque sentir les yeux glisser sur son corps, détailler ses formes.

« Je ne te rejetterai pas... Alors dis-moi. »

* * *

**En me relisant, j'ai remarqué un truc. J'ai utilisé un seul personnage féminin du côté des humains, les autres sont tous des mecs. Est-ce que cela signifie que les mecs ont plus de tendances à la poképhilie, et si oui, est-ce que cela sous-entend qu'ils sont tellement portés sur le sexe qu'ils peuvent sauter sur n'importe quoi ? Mais dans ce cas, que dire de la demoiselle de ce recueil qui se tape son Braségali ? ... Voilà, vous avez quatre heures, et l'usage de la calculatrice est formellement interdit. **


End file.
